User blog:MGRza/Tales of Ice and Fire Set up
'Preparing and participating in Tales' Tales are timed events that we get to participate in for a period of four days and some hours. It consists of three difficulties namely Normal, Hard and Epic, you have to complete the previous to unlock the following difficulty. Now each difficulty contains of a set amount of stages and each stage consists of three fights which you have to win two of to proceed, lose more than one and you fail the tale , forfeiting the gained rewards and renown you gained. You can spend gold to continue from where you died but it is only an option if you have the gold to spend. A tale is determined by one or two categories of Battle, either just Battle, or Trade & Intrigue, you choose Sworn Swords based on the requirements of the tale, using your best with the best equipment. Now, playing the tale is fairly simple, playing on normal is suggested for any newcomers and players with no Peerless Sworn Swords with Peerless weapons, secondly high level Sworn Swords are a must to compete in the higher difficulties, should you not have at least two of the three, it is strongly recommended that you stick to normal. One good thing is that the more you play and finish a tale on a difficulty the higher the renown rewards gets, but so does the difficulty. My suggestions are the following. Battle Sworn Swords **Battle Fight Sworn Sword **Battle Aid Sworn Sword **Battle Harass Sworn Sword **Battle & Trade Sworn Sword ' Trade Sworn Swords' **Trade Barter Sworn Sword **Trade Swindle Sworn Sword **Trade Bribe Sworn Sword **Trade & Intrigue Sworn Sword ' Intrigue Sworn Swords' **Intrigue Spy Sworn Sword **Intrigue Sabotage Sworn Sword **Intrigue Steal Sworn Sword **Intrigue & Battle Sworn Sword I gave them call signs such as Aid, Fight, or Steal to differentiate between them. Now my suggestions for them are as follow: **Try to buy Peerless Sworn Swords for this, with silver or gold, the choice is yours which payment method you use, but Peerless Sworn Swords comes with a must higher seal capacity and 30 points to one class already. **When training the single class ones, only focus on the class, not the specialization. **Equip them with the best items for the category they are chosen for. **Seals try to unlock as many seals for both the Sworn Swords and their weapons, do not waste time by equipping tale specific seals, go for seals that offer the highest values such as Robert Baratheon’s Insignia or Little Finger’s Insiginia. **The joined classes, focus on the latter, if you have a Battle & Trade Sworn Sword, they will have 30 points in Battle already, so work on building up the latter **Equip items that benefit both of the chosen classes, they may be lower in number than a one class weapon but you need your joined Sworn Swords to be good in both their fields. The Same can be said here, unlock as many seal slots for both your Sworn Swords and their weapons, as for seals, you can either equip half of the one class and half of the other or find seals that benefit both classes. Now when your Sworn Swords are not in an active tale, have them go on adventures over and over again so that they can constantly build up experience to train and get better. ' Playing in Tale Tips' Take the time to study the icons for both positive and negative effects on your Sworn Swords or that may befall them should they lose, it is important to know what might happen and may lead you to rather choose a different one in the 5 for the fight. From my experience to successfully participate in the hard challenge your Sworn swords will need at least 350- 450 training points in their chosen fields, this includes equipped weapons. I will continue to update this guide as I have more information available. Category:Blog posts